


Jeunesse Dorée

by metabaron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Autofellatio, Discussion of Autofellatio, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metabaron/pseuds/metabaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape tells Black, Lupin, Tonks about how he used to be able to auto-fellate as a teenager. </p>
<p>"I was sixteen. I was… very <i>bendy</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeunesse Dorée

Severus knew he'd had far too much wine, he would have kept his mouth shut otherwise.

"You're all just jealous," Black was saying, "that Padfoot can go down on himself-- "

"It's not all it's cracked up to be, honestly," Severus replied, words tumbling out of his mouth as some distant, rational part of his mind cried for him to stop talking.

"What," said Lupin and Tonks in tandem. Black dropped his fork; it clattered loudly in the sudden silence.

"Really, it's not."

Black was still silent, still staring at him, eyes wide and mouth slack.

Tonks and Lupin exchanged a look, and then Tonks shifted in her seat to face him. "Sev, you can't just drop a bombshell like that and not go into any sort of--"

"How the _fuck_ ," Black interrupted, "did you manage to suck your own cock?"

Severus rolled his eyes and picked up his wine glass. He watched as the charm on the glass slowly refilled it and then took a hearty sip. "It's not something I can do now. I tried it a few times as a teenager. Do please stop acting as if I'm holding out on you."

"No, fuck you, I want details."

Lupin -- as Lupin usually did -- looked sheepish. "Minus the profanity, that, um... that goes for me as well."

Tonks muffled a laugh. 

"Very well."

Severus turned his gaze back to Black, who raised his chin and returned the stare, unflinching. He waited until a bit of colour spread across Black's cheeks before he began to speak.

"I was sixteen.

"It was over Christmas break in our sixth year, and I was alone in my dormitory; the other Slytherin boys in my year had all gone home to visit their families. In fact, I think I might have been the only Slytherin student in the entire school…"

Black shook his head and made a 'get on with it' gesture.

"In any case, I was by myself with minimal risk of being interrupted, so I was free -- within reason -- to do as I pleased. And being a sixteen year old boy, my mind drifted to one thing."

From Tonks: "Oooh, was it the library?"

Black let out a sharp bark of laughter, but went silent when Lupin smacked him in the shoulder. Severus rolled his eyes.

"During the day, yes, but in the evenings after Madam Pince closed the library for the day, I had to find other ways of entertaining myself. After running out of books to read and homework to do, well…"

"Where did you decide to do the deed?" Lupin prompted.

Severus carefully set his wine glass down on the table. "In our dormitory."

"Not the common room?"

Severus fixed Black with a gimlet stare that he usually only reserved for his particularly stupid students. "Absolutely not. No one might care what you get up to in Gryffindor, but the portraits in the Slytherin common room gossip. I did not care to become a figure of fun."

"Eeh, you might have been able to get away with it if you'd been careful--"

"And it was not a risk I was willing to take--"

"That chance of being caught? That's my favourite part of wanking," Black interrupted.

Severus set his elbow on the table, and cupped his chin in his hand, his fingers splayed in front of his mouth like the bars of a cage. "Oh is it," he said softly, and filed that bit of information away for later.

Black sunk back in his chair and made a pleased noise. "Sorry, where were we?" he said brightly.

"My dormitory."

"In the middle of the night," Lupin continued. "When did you decide you were going to try to suck yourself off?"

Severus arched an eyebrow. Lupin was not normally this blunt. It was a refreshing change. "... There may have been alcohol involved."

"'May'?"

"Horace Slughorn would receive gifts from people trying to curry his favour; he had a tendency to, ah, misplace them sometimes."

"So you nicked a bottle of wine from your Head of House."

"No, I nicked a bottle of damson gin from my Head of House."

"Oooh," Tonks said, slowly rising to her feet. "Oh, I think we have some. Anyone else fancy a glass?"

They all made noises of assent, and Severus waited until she had returned with a half-filled bottle and poured everyone a glass before he continued.

He held up his glass, letting the dark red liqueur catch the candle light. "I had about this much as I-- touched myself; I was sharing the bottle with the other boys in my year and didn't want to finish it all up while they were away--"

"What were you wearing?" Black asked, taking a long sip of his own drink.

"Nothing."

Black smiled slyly behind his glass. "Not the answer I was expecting."

Severus snorted and shook his head. "I was alone, and I was drunk. My robes were only getting in the way, so I got rid of them."

"That's a nice image," Black said.

"What? Me awkwardly peeling off my school robes and throwing them into a heap on the floor?"

"No, you git, you sprawled naked in bed with your cock in one hand and a glass in the other."

Severus felt his face grow hot. He hoped the light was low enough in the dining room that the others couldn't see. He cleared his throat. "You make it sound far more decadent and depraved than I ever was. I was hardly sprawled. I was sitting on the edge of my bed with my cock in both hands. I had finished the gin and left the glass on the windowsill before I got undressed.

"I was hunched over and very close to-- finishing when the idea popped into my head."

Lupin sat up straighter. "Oh, finally, now we get to the good part."

Black made a scoffing noise in reply. "Oh shut it." He waved at Severus, splashing the last of his drink onto the tablecloth. "Do go on."

Lupin spelled away the stain as Severus continued. "I did try a few times where I was sitting, to bend forward and take myself in my mouth, but I wasn't successful. I could touch the tip with my tongue, but not more than that, and it was making me dizzy. 

"I was in no state to do any sort of magic, so I took a look around the room to see if there was something physical I could use."

"So what did you come up with?"

"My bed's headboard." He held his left hand up flat, palm facing them, and slid the first two fingers of his right hand up his left palm until both hands were pressed together. "Like that."

"Like a candle!"

Severus looked at Tonks in confusion. "A… what?"

She looked slightly self-conscious. "It's a yoga pose. You lift your legs and pelvis off the ground and support yourself on your upper back and shoulders."

"Has Lupin gotten you into his ridiculous hobby too?"

Tonks grinned at him and then exchanged a look with Black. "You're the only hold-out now--"

Severus rolled his eyes. "As I will continue to be, candle pose attempt in my adolescence notwithstanding. Shall I continue?"

"Please do. You had your legs up the headboard?" Lupin began.

"More than that. I propped myself up with some pillows and slid up as far as I could. I grabbed on to the headboard for support, and… made a go at it."

Black's breathing grew shallower, and he shifted in his seat. "Merlin," he breathed. "Oh, that sounds hot."

"Whatever you're picturing, Black, it isn't how it happened," Severus murmured. 

Black raised his chin and flashed the same lascivious grin he used on shopgirls and old women. "No, I bet the real thing was much hotter." Severus wished he knew who had told Black that expression was charming so he could slap them. And as Black's gaze dropped down to Severus's lap and then slowly inched back up to his face, Severus amended that thought; he wouldn't slap them too hard.

"I'm afraid not, loathe as I am to spoil your fantasy. I didn't manage it on the first go. Or the second for that matter."

"How many tries did it take?"

"To be truthful, I lost track after about ten or so, but not more than twenty."

"Ah, you stubborn bastard," Black said, saluting him with an empty glass. "Go on then, you're at the good part. What was it like? And don't dissemble for too long -- look at Remus, he can barely keep his hands off himself."

"Sirius!" Lupin went bright red, and set his hands on the table with a very deliberate motion.

Severus tutted. "As I said, it wasn't all it's cracked up to be. I only managed to get about a third of myself in my mouth." He made a face. "Between that and the awkward position I was in, it was not particularly enjoyable. It felt like trying to tickle myself."

Lupin slouched back in his chair, disappointment writ plain across his face. "Well. That is too bad."

"What did you do?"

"I'm sorry? I thought I just told you all--"

Black waved his hand and continued. "No, not that. When you had your own cock in your mouth." He leaned forward, his smile positively predatory. "Tell me what you did."

Severus lowered his head and looked at Black through hooded eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lupin take Tonks's hand as they both stood up and left the room.

Once they were gone, Severus rose to his feet and walked around the table to face Black. He reached over and stroked Black's face with the back of his hand. Time may have left its mark, but Black was still as beautiful as he'd always been.

Black -- Sirius -- slid his arms around Severus's waist and drew him closer. 

"Why don't I show you, instead?"


End file.
